The Bond Called Brother
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Having a brother meant more than having a sibling—one that Tsuna has always treasured with his big brother, Giotto. Two-shots. A challenge/offer inside? Chap 2: Giotto's feelings
1. Fratello

**A/N:** Firstly, thank you for clicking this fic. Secondly, I have to apologize for making this separately from "Life's Gems" but here's the reason why:

**OFFER/CHALLENGE/REQUEST(?):**

Lately I've been reading especially lot of stories (either cannon or fanfics) about family stuff—which they're all so sweet and cute! So, I was making this chapter genuinely to say this to readers: **_Do any of you interested in making a story with those (family/friendship) themes?_** Especially Giotto and Tsuna ones (craving right now) haha. If you did, please tell me and I'll be honored to read it! Or oh, maybe we could just combine it? LOL just a suggestion anyway XD

_Tell me what you think in PM/review/whatever you're going to use hehe. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Having a brother meant more than having a sibling—one that Tsuna has always treasured with his big brother, Giotto. A challenge/offer inside?

**Warning:** AU, jumping of age from scene to scene, too much ruffling! (LOL)

**Fratello **

* * *

_"It snowed last year too: I made a snowman and my brother knocked it down and I knocked my brother down and then we have tea."  
__**- Dylan Thomas**_

* * *

**I have a brother; something that many people yearned for.  
But what mostly people didn't know, it has its own annoying part.**

* * *

The graduation day filled with excitement and exhilaration. Not excluding Tsuna of course. Sawada Tsunayoshi, or nicknamed Tsuna, was now going to be a middle school student! He was happy to leave elementary school and its bullies and became hopeful for the future school.

After all, it was the school that his brother attended to.

Today there's going to be someone who will speak the opening speech— something considered a high honor for its student of course. He was not surprised to see his brother walked on stage. He was, after all, a famous and talented student.

Tsuna heard the distinguished calls for his brother from the crowd. It was not strange either to see so many girls admired him. Sawada Ieyatsu, or Giotto (because he's born in Italy), was one big shot. G., his childhood friend was not so different, but with his scowl and seemingly unapproachable atmosphere, well, it took a few guts.

Tsuna beamed with happiness when Giotto announced how happy he was to have his little brother attended to the same school as he did. Of course, his brother always has a way to make someone's day bright. Tsuna clapped loudly as Giotto climbed down the stairs. After the ceremony ended, however, was a completely different story.

Just when Giotto about to approach him in the crowd, he was quickly swept away by the girls and other students. Well, that's not the problem since Giotto politely dismissed them. Tsuna was glowing with joy when he felt his brother's hand ruffled his brown locks; a big difference with his brother's blonde hair. His parents praised his speech which Tsuna gladly agreed to be fantastic.

But then they came; some parents from the neighborhood that also joined the school. They quickly walk over hand in hand with their small children; averagely at Tsuna's age. Tsuna knew they shared a few chitchats between adults before _it_ started.

"Oh my, what a wonderful son you have, Nana, Iemitsu!" one of the woman said, looking at Giotto, who was five years senior than Tsuna. "It was such a wonderful speech!"

"Yes, yes, it was a marvelous speech," another one with the short hair said. "You have such a talent, Giotto. No wonder you're so famous!"

"I hope my son could grow to be just like you Giotto-kun," the third one finally said, beckoning to her son who looked at Tsuna smugly; as if he was higher than Tsuna. Tsuna glimpsed at Giotto who replied back with a smile and shrug slightly. Tsuna stifled a chuckle at this.

"Yes, at first we were confused what school Tsuna better took," Nana explained and Tsuna's head perked up at the mentioning of his name. "But Giotto said that Tsuna should join this school with him too. So we gladly took the offer."

Tsuna's eyes sparkled toward his bigger brother who winked back at him. Tsuna smiled brightly at the silent conversation.

"Aah, that's right," the three of the towering woman looked at Tsuna carefully—but not appraisingly. Suddenly he felt all wrong. The first one with the sharp eyes then commented with a fake smile, "Hopefully you'll be just like your brother, _Tsunashi_-kun."

* * *

**It also created not only annoyance sometimes,  
But also… confusion—but it's not bad.**

* * *

Five-year-old Tsuna poked his head from the door, seeing his big brother working on some homework. Tsuna felt bad for disturbing his brother but he has no one else to play with since Gokudera and G.'s going off to Italy or something. Yamamoto and Asari Ugetsu, the latter his brother's friend, also has gone for a vacation with their father. So…

Tsuna knocked on the door which unfortunately, cloaked by the sound of the phone. Tsuna watched apprehensively as Giotto looked over his cell phone and answer it. Tsuna was all ears and wondered what and who he was talking to. His brother sounded surprised though at the end before they both hear a loud voice from outside the house.

Tsuna hid behind the door, as Giotto walked to the window by his bed. A smile crept on his face when he looked down from the window. "Oi, Giotto, wanna come with us? We gonna have a trip to the nearby town-"

"And don't worry we'll not only go for a trip but also a student council's meeting!" another voice interrupted.

"As if!" a female voice jokingly added. A round of laughter came after. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the familiar laughter from his brother. Oh no.

"Alright, but I'll have to skip some of the fun and return by evening," Giotto answered friendly.

"Geez, always the good example, Giotto," a new voice commented before they have a small laugh once again. Giotto told them to wait as he took his bag and jacket. Tsuna kept still on his ground even until Giotto about to open the door.

The blue eyes—which Giotto strangely inherited from one of their father's ancestor—looked down at him in surprise. "Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm… I'm…" Tsuna's eyes try to look away from his brother's gaze. "I just want to borrow a pencil. Mine's lost," Tsuna whispered hoarsely at the last word. Giotto stood silence for a while before he kneeled down. Tsuna was more than surprised to feel the soft ruffle on his head.

Tsuna's watery eyes lit up to see the warm smile from his brother, "Alright. Wait a minute."

Giotto then stood up and walked into his room once again, which drew a confused look from Tsuna; he wouldn't really take a pencil right? To Tsuna's surprise, Giotto opened the window and once again looked down. "Sorry guys! Looks like I can't go for today," he shouted, drawing shrieks of surprises.

Tsuna's eyes widen in disbelief as he continued to listen their argument before the group, despite feeling a bit disappointed, left. Tears starting to fall when he heard his brother's footsteps coming closer, "Now why were you crying Tsuna?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, nii-chan," Tsuna said between hiccups. Now he's feeling the most selfish brat in the world. The next moment, he found himself lifted by a pair of strong arms.

"What are you apologizing for Tsuna? You know that you always come first," Giotto smiled assuring the smaller brunette. Tsuna felt bad for stealing his brother's friends' time but he also felt glad that his brother prioritized him. He shot back a teary smile. But still… he did feel bad. Which one he should be feeling right now?

* * *

**And not only confusion;  
But at times envy, followed by regret.**

* * *

Tsuna stared blankly at his paper test; the number zero was drawn big at the corner of the paper. Really, did the teacher have to draw it so big? His best friends, and perhaps, the only friends he got, keep trying to make him better. Yamamoto was alright because he shared almost the same poor number, but Gokudera was one thing because he received the perfect hundred on his test.

It shouldn't be that hard, if only he's not being constantly remembered and compared to his brother. His parents never point out their difference or try to make him be someone like Giotto, but… well… it did hard to find his good points.

Aah… what has he done that he received such karma.

Being a middle school student didn't make things better, if not worse. Now they have acknowledged his adult-coming age and things becoming even harder. His improvement, if there's one, was not visible enough for anyone to notice. His brother kept insisting that he should stay the way he is, but… should he listen from someone that has already got everything?

Just to add his frustration, just when he entered the kitchen, his mother acknowledged his presence before happily announced that Giotto has received a scholarship. Now, he used to be someone patient and he's already used with these stuff, but… the day he went through has been a lot, especially since his classmates and teachers has constantly demanded why such poor result from him.

Tsuna almost explode as he vent out his frustration, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

The three pair of eyes watched him in surprise and even more when he abruptly left the kitchen; his heart in an absolute mess. He slammed his bedroom door and threw his bag from his hands. He let himself fell on the covers of his bed and shut his eyes as tight as it could be. Regret now took over. Why did he do that?

* * *

**But being apart from all that…  
Is that happier?**

* * *

Today was the last day before Giotto going to go to Italy with G., Asari, and some of his other friends. They were going to continue university with scholarships, leaving Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the other siblings in Japan. Well, mostly they refused to follow their siblings to Italy.

Tsuna, however, was another case. It sunk his heart every time he saw Giotto restudied the materials for the university or every time he talked to G. on the phone about their departure. Sure Giotto always has time for him, but it was almost unbearable to see him pack on the last day.

Tsuna, just like he used to when he was small, watched silently from behind the door as Giotto took out his clothes and put it inside the bags. The room slowly becoming empty each day and the warmth slowly diminished. How wonderful it would be if Giotto didn't leave. Tsuna never knew that there would come a day his brother's leaving.

"Tsuna? What are you doing?" Giotto's question surprised the brunette. "It's late."

"Nii-san…" he whispered. Now he's already fifteen year old and has stopped calling Giotto with 'nii-chan'—which sounded a little bit too childish although he knew that Giotto never minded that. "Do you need some help?"

"It's okay; I'm almost finished anyway," Giotto said and as if to prove his point, he closed the suitcase on his hand. "There, all done."

"…" Tsuna tried to put up a smile but the muscles not cooperating so well and he's trying so hard. There was silence as neither moved. Giotto, already knowing his little brother too well, knew that at these times it was better to wait. The brunette must've a lot in his mind. Tsuna finally exhaled loudly, "When are you coming back nii-san?"

"I'll be coming back on holidays of course. And I'll try my best to be here at some weekends," Giotto said and a sad smile crept on his face when he saw Tsuna's face fell. He said softly, "Hey Tsuna, don't look like that; it's not like I'm gone forever."

"… It'll be lonely here…" Tsuna muttered, a little bit embarrassed at his confession. Giotto walked to the shorter teen and ruffled his hair playfully. Tsuna paused and shot a questioning look to Giotto. In Tsuna's mind, he wanted to protest to his big bro out loud; didn't he read the atmosphere just now?

"Don't worry; I'm not gone for long," Giotto said suddenly, keeping an even look. "And if you need my help, you can always call me and I'll fly back here as soon as you did. I won't miss anything."

"Really?" Tsuna asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I promise."

"…" Tsuna looked up at his brother before his arms leaped forward around the older teen's body. "I'll miss you, nii-san," Tsuna whispered with his eyes closed. His holds tightened as if didn't want to let go.

Giotto smiled down a teary smile as he put his arms around his smaller brother. A familiar feeling—not unlike what Tsuna felt— grew on his chest.

"I'll miss you too, Tsuna…"

* * *

**And yet again and again I remembered; there's always happiness…  
Something that could only gained from a brother…**

* * *

Looking back now…

The night was frighteningly dark and loud. Tsuna hid himself under the blanket and tried to ignore the maddening lightning and thunders. _'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid…'_ he chanted to himself mentally, as if trying to self-hypnotize but shrieked when a thunder roared in distance, as if shaking the whole ground.

It went on for a couple of minutes to the point he could bear no more. Tsuna couldn't close his eyes to sleep for a minute and he's not sure he could handle it until morning. Going downstairs to his parents' room was out of option; it was dark and he wouldn't want to trip at the stairs. His brother-

"HIII!" Tsuna shrieked once again when the lightning struck. A-anyway, he should find a company, quick!

Little Tsuna slowly dragged himself from the bed, all the while trying to maintain the blanket covering his body. He tried to find the floor with his little foot but being clumsy as he was, he slipped from the bed and about to fell, losing his balance. He let out a shriek that was not long-lasted as a pair of arms he was familiar with grabbed his body.

Tsuna was breathless in shock and surprise. It was only added when he felt the soft breath brushed his locks as he was lifted higher from the land, "Phew, luckily I made it on time."

"N-nii-chan?" Tsuna squeaked. Without warning, another lightning strike and Tsuna hid his face on the teen's clothes. Tsuna completely forgot to ask why Giotto's in his room in the middle of the night. Giotto moved his arms so he could carry Tsuna better when he felt the brunette latched on him tighter.

"It's okay Tsuna," Giotto patted Tsuna's small back softly, trying to comfort him. Then he felt a pair of small arms around his neck. Giotto let out an understanding sigh as a smile pursed on his lips, "How about we sleep together for tonight?"

Hearing the offer, Tsuna's eyes looked up; the big caramel orbs look up hopefully. "Can we?"

"Yup," Giotto answered, feeling comforted seeing his baby brother lit up. "Because we'll protect each other; even the lightning and thunders won't stand a chance against two," Giotto said to the seven-year-old who genuinely believed in his words.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Giotto's grip tightened, wrapping Tsuna with warmth that he missed all night. "Really."

Tsuna nodded slowly and felt Giotto walked to Tsuna's bed, lifting the hem of the blanket as he slipped in; all the while Tsuna in his embrace. In the midst of the darkness under the blanket covers, Tsuna snuggled contently. He felt safe and warm. He heard his brother's soft voice as his eyelids slowly closed, "Good night Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**_Thank you, brother…_**

* * *

**A/N:** Not really satisfied… but maybe I'll edit it later… hehe, anyway thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy XD mind to leave a word or two?


	2. Legame

**A/N:** No one accepted the challenge *cry dramatically* but that's only an offer so it's fine. *ahem* anyway, thanks for reading this fic. I decided to finish this fast… hehe? Btw, Legame mean bond.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Having a brother meant more than having a sibling—one that Tsuna has always treasured with his big brother, Giotto. Giotto's feelings.

**Warning:** AU, variety of ages

**Legame**

* * *

_"The first born in every family is always dreaming for an imaginary older brother or sister who will look out for them."  
__**- Bill Cosby**_

* * *

**A few must've never imagined,  
The truly happiest time when you first officially called, "Big Brother"**

* * *

A five-year-old Giotto was currently waiting apprehensively. His father was seating beside him and they both just stayed in silent. Deep inside, Giotto's heart was growing anxious; why was his mother screamed with so much pain in the room? Was there someone hurting her? But then his father shouldn't stay still like this…

It has been a good two hours until finally a man in white opened the door, but no sign of his mother. Giotto immediately leaped to his feet and so does his father.

"How is it, doc?" his father asked in a demanding voice. Giotto's blue eyes watched every move from the two adults. Much to his relief, a smile spread on the older figure.

"Aah, both mother and the baby was healthy and alive," he informed and a rainbow immediately appeared on his father's eyes. "Come; let's wait in the room shall we?"

Sawada Iemitsu, his father, nodded and took his small hands. Giotto looked up and saw his father grinned, "Let's go meet your mommy and baby brother alright?"

Giotto just nodded absentmindedly without really knowing what Iemitsu meant. Of course, he knew what brothers were; his friends— Asari, Alaude, Knuckle, Daemon, and even G.—has one already. Well, Knuckle even has a little sister…

A smile formed on his lips. Well, he didn't mind the little details but he sure look forward to be a 'big brother'. Mind you, he didn't really know what an older sibling supposed to do, but the name itself has created a gnawing anticipation from him. It's been long months since his parents announced that he'll have a brother soon.

Finally, they reach one door, not really different from the others, except this one has a label '027' which was, obviously, the room's number. Giotto knew that this was his mother's room, but he didn't expect the sight when his father slide the door open.

In his mother's arms, there's a small bundle wrapped in white clothes and there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at them. Giotto was surprised and worried to see the tears but it soon replaced when he realized it's neither pain nor sadness—pure happiness clearly seen on her eyes.

Iemitsu led him to the side of the bed and Giotto looked at his 'baby brother' for the first time; he was very, very small, with brown hair unlike his blonde ones and small pouting lips. Giotto, like his father, was absolutely astounded. In an instant, magically, he already felt a bond to the little baby. A growing longing and love overflowed as he watched the little one.

"Gio-kun," his mother said, adjusting her arm slightly so Giotto could see his brother's face fully. "This is your little brother, Tsunayoshi."

A big hand patted his blonde hair. "Be a good big brother alright?" his father grinned. Giotto replied with a smile before he looked down at the baby. His surprised expression changed softer as he reached out his hand to the brunette, caressing the soft cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi…" he whispered and smiled softly when he saw Tsuna moaned contently and a small smile pursed on his angelic face.

* * *

**How many years we lived up that young happiness?  
How many years could we return back to those old days?**

* * *

Sunday. A day for chores at the Sawada residence. Giotto was in the middle of watering the plants when he heard the door slid open from behind him. Looking up, he saw Tsuna still in his pajamas standing by the terrace door.

"Nii-san, mom said that breakfast's ready," the young teen sleepily reported, rubbing his eyes. Giotto nodded as he paused from his work.

"Okay, I'll be there soon; I'm about to finish anyway," Giotto said, resuming his work. Tsuna stepped down unto the grass.

"Just do it later nii-san," Tsuna said disapprovingly. His brother can be so tight when it came to his responsibility and bla bla bla. Tsuna was about to turn off the water but unfortunately, the hose slipped loose, and the water spurt everywhere.

The brunet shrieked as he tried to put the hose back but to no avail. Giotto quickly approached his brother in concern and before long the hose was back in its place but the water has soaked both of them. Tsuna shivered and sneezed as a light breeze cross by.

"Geez, why did this happen during these days?" Tsuna complained, reminding himself it's nearly winter. Giotto stifled a chuckle as a thought played on his mind. With a swift motion, he turned the water back in and spray it on Tsuna earning yet another shriek from the brunet. "H-hey-! Nii-san!"

"That's for making me soaked to the bone during my work Tsuna," Giotto said teasingly as he put down the rubber hose to his side. Tsuna cocked his eyebrow before he quickly snatched the hose in an equally swift motion. Now it's his turn to spray the cold water on Giotto. The blonde gasped in surprise as he tried to block the water with both hands.

"And that's for involving me into this mess nii-san," Tsuna replied, equally meaningful. Giotto was shocked to hear it from his adorable little brother but quickly changed into a free laughter.

"You know that you're at fault here Tsu-kun," Giotto said in a playful but 'threatening' way and Tsuna knew that he just threw an ultimatum. Before long, the holder of the hose switched again and the sprays of water continued until Nana came in and told them to have breakfast before it gone cold.

Freezing in their places, Giotto glimpsed at Tsuna, who currently have the hose in possession, and noticed the brunet also sneaked a glance at him. Then they could hold it no longer as they laughed heartily. Giotto should be twenty and Tsuna's fifteen right now, but it felt just like they're five again.

* * *

**But those wonderings could've been paused at one time,  
As we forgot that special bond**

* * *

Sometimes he really did hate school. He hated work. And he hated all the works that seemed to pile up on no one's desk besides him. And today was just one of those bad days.

Now, as a middle school student and as one of the student council, it's his policy to be a good example to the others—just like every student councils expected to do. But just today he felt like his head about to explode. Why? Because not only test but there are project and homework tomorrow. Of course he would have finished it much earlier, but looks like the teacher forgot all about it and told his class late.

Not to mention the student council's jobs has been so demanding… Giotto sighed. There's no time for him to protest. It'll just burden him even more. Just when he about to flip another page, a series of knock was on his door before it creaked open.

"Tsuna," Giotto acknowledged albeit not really changing his awful mood. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna skipped unto the side of his desk. His eyes turned troubled, "U-umm… nii-chan, can you help me with some homework?"

Tsuna showed the book on his hands. Giotto stifled a sigh when he saw the all too simple subtraction and multiplication questions on the book. He has to remind himself that Tsuna's still in second grade. He looked at Tsuna, "Alright, but I'll just explain one question and you can do the rest by yourself."

"Okay," Tsuna nodded brightly as he pushed his book unto Giotto's desk, overlapping his initial book. Giotto started explaining the first question on the paper. He expected a 'thank you' from his brother and let the peace return to him but he turned out wrong.

"Ngg… I still don't understand it, nii-chan," Tsuna mumbled, his eyebrows turned into a serious frown. Normally Giotto would've chuckled seeing the expression but he's in a critical time-crisis here. Giotto tried to maintain his voice calm.

"Okay, let's start over again," Giotto said and he did. For nearly five times.

"Mmm… I still don't get it nii-chan!" Tsuna pouted and Giotto's eyebrow twitched. It's just a simple question of two plus two minus ten! How hard could that be?

"Listen Tsuna, I still have much work to do, so can you _please_ ask someone else?" Giotto's voice rose in an annoyed tone, almost sounding like he's angry. Well, he did, actually. But soon he regretted it terribly when he saw the teary eyes of his brother. He should've reminded himself that Tsuna was such a sensitive kid…

In the midst of his own self-beating, Tsuna pulled his book to his cuddle again. "Alright… thank you nii-chan," Tsuna whispered, looking down at the floor before he rushed to the door, leaving the dumbstruck blonde behind. _Stupid, stupid_, he scolded himself. How could he be so mean?

* * *

**Though it's never been that far  
To know how much you've been blessed to have a sibling**

* * *

It was highly unusual that Giotto got sick. He has so many things to do the past few days and looks like his body can't take it no more. It took G. and his mother's persuasion did he finally agree to absent from school.

What he did was just lying down and slept all day whilst trying to forget all the things left on school. He'll be sure to finish them all after his fever's going down. His mind drifted off as his eyelids closed. The next thing he saw when he open his eyes was a small brunet, resting his head unto his bed side.

Giotto's face turned softer seeing the look on his brother's face. He was just too adorable. Giotto reached out a hand and caressed the soft brown locks carefully, so Tsuna won't be awake. Unfortunately, the brunet was in the defensive mode and he quickly perk up at the contact.

"N-nii-chan!" Tsuna cried out before he let out a yawn. He moaned, "You're awake."

"I am now," Giotto said with an apologetic smile as he tried to sit up. His head felt a little bit dizzy but better, the least. "Aren't you going to school, Tsuna?"

"Ng? I just did," Tsuna answered innocently. "Today's Friday remember? I got out early."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Giotto forced a chuckle. Well, how could he forget that little thing? Suddenly an itchy feeling was on his throat and he can't help but cough. Now, he regretted he did it in front of Tsuna because a terrified look quickly crossed his feature.

"A-are you okay n-nii-chan?" Tsuna asked with concern on his huge brown eyes. Giotto smiled as he patted Tsuna's head gently.

"I'm alright; I'll be fine after I drink a glass of water," Giotto said as he about to stand up. Much to his surprise, Tsuna's small hands stopped him midway.

"No! Nii-chan just stay here; I'll get the water," Tsuna said in a resolved voice. The frown didn't match his chubby face though. The eight-year-old crossed his arms stubbornly and Giotto knew there's no turning back.

"Alright then," Giotto let out a small smile. "I'm counting on you Tsuna."

With that, the brunet nodded happily before he walked toward the door—precariously. Giotto stifled another chuckle when he realized that his little brother must've been very sleepy. He almost dragged his own feet but still wanted to help him…

Giotto smiled; he must be the luckiest brother on earth.

* * *

**And that's why I honestly said what I have to say  
And I have trusted my feelings wherever they lead me**

* * *

Giotto, now already in middle school, paused on his homework when he saw the light strike outside the window. The voice of thunder soon came after and what's left was only the sound of heavy rain. It's almost midnight, but he intended to finish his homework tonight, despite the submit date was next week.

Not long after, another lightning struck. Giotto sighed, it should be summer by now but how come there's such a heavy rain at these times? Well, never mind that… Giotto returned to his homework before a thought came to him; how's Tsuna doing he wonder?

After seven years, Giotto knew his little brother more than anyone. Tsuna has been afraid of many things; cockroaches, Chihuahua next door, ghosts, and lightning's one of them. Tsuna has his own room since he's six, but before then he always slept with Giotto. And whenever thunderstorm strike, he'll always hid himself on the blanket and snuggled close to Giotto.

But right now Tsuna's in his own room. Alone. Giotto's mind wondered. He's not feeling really good about this. A part of him told him to stay where he was and continue his work, but a gnawing feeling just _order_ him to go next door and check on his little brother.

Giotto's hand resumed working as he reassured himself that Tsuna was alright; Tsuna has told him not to worry so much right? The pen stopped moving when his mind clouded with worry. As expected, he can't really be sure. Geez, G. has always complained how he could be so overprotective but… this is not overprotective right? He's just going to check that's all…

Giotto stood up and walked silently toward his brother's room, which was just next door. It was such a funny coincidence that Tsuna decided to put the number '027' for his own bedroom, the same number as the room in the hospital. He turned the knob softly, afraid that he'll woke Tsuna up—if by any case he's already asleep.

It took a short second for him before he snapped out from his shock, seeing Tsuna almost slipped and about to fall from his bed. Then his adrenaline jumped into action as he leaped forward and caught the little brunette on his arms. He almost couldn't make it; it's a wonder how he managed to accomplish such a feat. His heart raced wildly as he looked down on Tsuna, secured on his arm.

"Phew, luckily I made it on time," Giotto breathed out in pure relief as he felt his muscles loosen up a bit. The terrified brown orbs looked up at him.

"N-nii-chan?" before Giotto answers, the brunette instinctively hid his face on Giotto's shirt when another lightning struck. Now, Tsuna would've never realized what Giotto's feeling when he felt Tsuna's small body shook in fright. He adjusted his hold when he felt the small hands tried to clutch his shirt tighter.

"It's okay Tsuna," Giotto whispered as he patted Tsuna's back to comfort him. His protective side quickly soared into new heights when he felt a small pair of arms circled his neck. Small hiccups echoed on his ear. Giotto sighed softly with a smile, "How about we sleep together for tonight?"

Giotto almost pulled Tsuna into a tight cuddle right then when he heard Tsuna asked hopefully, "Can we?"

"Yup," a relieved smile on his face. "Because we'll protect each other; even the lightning and thunders won't stand a chance against two."

"R-really?" The brown trusting eyes looked at him. His heart quickly melted.

"Yeah," Giotto reassured in a strangely determined voice; unlike a twelve-year-old would say. His grip on the smaller one went tighter, "Really."

Giotto carefully bring his baby brother unto the latter's bed—which was smaller than his, before slipping under the covers. He knew that Tsuna will be as calm as a rock if only there's someone accompanying him; someone he can trust anyway.

He felt the smaller body snuggled up at him, trying to get more warmth. Giotto smiled as he also curled to hug his brother. He whispered softly with affection and caring, "Good night, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**_"I love you…"_**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. Perhaps there'll be an omake after this? Hehe, thanks for reading and thanks for the support! Mind a word or two?


End file.
